ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
FanChar: Gunma: RTS
Note: This game is considered to be either Canon, or Non-Canon, to the main Gunma Series. As such, this will be treated as a separate Timeline, unless if it's confirmed that this is indeed apart of main Canon. Gunma: RTS, is a planned Real Time Strategy Game for Windows 10, that is planned by User: Joshua the Hedgehog. It is unknown on who will develop the game, and it is only currently in its planning stage in development. Game Rating T = Teen Violence Language War References Game Mechanics Resources Power/Energy: This resource is needed to power most of your structures and base defenses. A low energy output would cause your structures to power down, will results in disabled Defenses and Longer Build Queue. Credits: The main resource needed to train new units, construct structures, and research new technologies for your army. A low Credits output will cause you to construct your army at a small pace. Gunma Crystals (Skirmish/Multiplayer Only): Gunma Crystals are special, rare crystals, that spawn in randomly upon the map, that you can collect, in order to summon in Faction Specials. Unit Statistics Health Points (HP): Each unit within the game, both Infantry and Vehicle alike, has their own Health Point Limit. A Unit's HP decreases when it receives damage, and will increase either overtime (slowly), or when under to influence of a Healer Unit. When a unit's HP reaches 0, then the Unit dies and can no longer be used. Morale Points (MP): Each Infantry Unit within the game has their own meter of Morale, which influences the unit in combat. An Infantry's MP will decrease when the unit starts to receive a lot of damage from a stronger unit, or by an overwhelming number of units. A Infantry's MP will increase over time as they are either out of combat (fast), or when under the direct support of other units. When an Infantry's MP reaches 0, the Unit's damage resistance and DPS are decreased dramatically, and are susceptible for a quick kill by the enemy. Shield Points (SP): Some of the units within the game have access to a form of Shield, which allows said unit to avoid damage to their HP, while their SP tanks the damage. A Unit's SP decreases when it receives damage, and will increase overtime (moderately), when not participating in combat. When a unit's SP reaches 0, then the Shield will collapse, and then the Unit's health will start to take damage until the Unit is out of combat, and then their SP can increase once more. Some weapons are able to ignore the Shield, and will be able to damage the unit's health instead of shield. Heads Up Display (HUD) Unit and Structure Capacity (Top Right): The Unit and Structure Capacity, is a meter that shows on how much Units and Structures you have, and how much you have until you get to the maximum limit. The limit for Units and Structures, is 350 Units/Structures in total. Participants (Top Left, Skirmish/Multiplayer Only): The Top Left shows the active participants that are currently within the battle, nothing too special. An X will be crossed out on the participants Icon if they have been defeated, or otherwise left the game. Mission Objectives (Top Left, Campaign Only): The Top Left shows the current objectives in the mission, whether their Primary or Secondary objections, that you are ordered/requested to complete, in order to move onto the next mission. Resources (Bottom Right): The Bottom Right shows how much Power, Credits, and Gunma Crystals* (*Skirmish only) you currently have, along with how much Credits are being made per minute, and how much Energy that's running your base. Controls Mouse Cursor: Move Screen Mouse Wheel: Zoom In/Out A + D Buttons: Turn Screen Left Mouse Button: Select/Command Unit Right Mouse Button: Use Special Ability ESC Button: Open Menu/Pause Game (Yeh, these controls are relatively simple) Game Plot TBA Game Menu Campaign Selecting the Campaign will allow you to play the Gunma: RTS Storyline. You may either play as Salem Empyrdom as the Hectic Militarist Organization, or as Tobias as the Gunma Core in two separate campaigns. Skirmish Selecting Skirmish will allow you to play with/against A.I opponents, as you are able to choose the Factions, Game Mode, A.I difficulty, Time Limit, Teams, and the Map you'll be playing on. Multiplayer Selecting Multiplayer will allow you to play with/against other players in online matches, either Ranked, or Unranked. You can only pick your Faction and Team, while the Host of the Session selects the Map, Time Limit, and Game Mode (Of course if you're the host of said session, then you'll be able to pick these as well). It is up to the Host if A.I can be present in the game. Options Selecting Options will allow you to change the settings of the game, such as Controls, Volume, Subtitles, Colorblind Mode, and Quality of gameplay. Exit Game Selecting Exit Game will just exit the game, nothing special about that. Faction Units and Structures Gunma Core Units/Structures Units Infantry Gunma Soldier G: Gunma Soldier Gs are Standard Troopers within the Gunma Core, which act as basic Machine-gunners, as they are armed with Light Machine Guns. They are pretty effective against other Infantry, but not much against Vehicles. Spawns a Squad of 8 when produced. HP: 1000/1000 SP: 0/0 Credit Cost: 350 Special Abilities: Grenade Throw Gunma Soldier H: Gunma Soldier Hs are Heavy Troopers within the Gunma Core, which act as Anti-Vehicle Units, which are armed with Rocket Launchers, that are able to Lock onto their targets. They are very effective when going against Vehicles, but not much against Infantry. Spawns a Squad of 4 when produced. HP: 1250/1250 SP: 0/0 Credit Cost: 500 Special Abilities: EMP Shot, Missile Volley Gunma Soldier M: Gunma Soldier Ms are Combat Medics within the Gunma Core, that heal friendly Infantry that were injured in the battle. Armed with Pistols, they are able to defend themselves, but aren't nearly as effective as Gunma Soldier Gs. Spawns a Squad of 2 when produced. HP: 650/650 SP: 0/0 Credit Cost: 675 Special Abilities: Medical Tent Gunma Soldier C: Gunma Soldier Cs are Commando Units within the Gunma Core, that are a real pain to deal with. Armed with Heavy Machine Guns, along with Remote Explosives, these Commandos are a real burden to deal with, but they aren't effective against Vehicles. Spawns 1 Commando when produced. HP: 1750/1750 SP: 0/0 Credit Cost: 1350 Special Abilities: Airstrike Land Vehicles MTAM9 Support: A Lighter version of the MTAM9, the Support Variation sacrifices Armor and Damage for Speed and Mobility. Also nicknamed the "MTAM9 Recon", as this variation is also used in Reconnaissance Missions, this variation is Lightly Armored, and is armed with Two Light Laser Arm Cannons. This Mech is great against Infantry, but not so well against Vehicles. Spawns 1 MTAM9 Support when produced. HP: 2100/2100 SP: 0/0 Credit Cost: 950 Special Abilities: Shield Generator MTAM9: The base version of the MTAM9 is a Moderately Armored Mech, that is armed with Two 30-Millimeter Arm Cannons to take on Light/Moderately armored Vehicles, and Two Shoulder-mounted Laser Cannons which was designed to take on Infantry and sometimes Aircraft. Although effective against Infantry and Vehicles (both Land and Air), once they are attacked by multiple units, they are soon as gone. Spawns 1 MTAM9 when produced. HP: 3250/3250 SP: 0/0 Credit Cost: 1450 Special Abilities: Core Overload MTAM9 Anti-Air: The MTAM9 Anti Air, is a variation of the MTAM9 that was designed specifically to take out hostile Aircraft. Moderately Armored, these Mechs are armed with Two Shoulder-mounted SAMs (Surface to Air Missiles), along with Two High-velocity Laser Arm Cannons, that both serve as Anti Air Weapons. Although very effective against Aircraft, and even Infantry, they are vulnerable against Land Vehicles. Spawns 1 MTAM9 Anti Air when produced. HP: 2750/2750 SP: 0/0 Credit Cost: 1235 Special Abilities: Mega Missile MTAM9 Artillery: The MTAM9 Artillery is a long-ranged Mech, that specializes in Long Range Weapons. Moderately armored, and Armed with Two shoulder-mounted 30 Millimeter Napalm Artillery Cannons, these Mechs are very effective against Infantry and Land Vehicles in indirect confrontations... however they put against hostiles in Direct confrontations or Aircraft, they're going to die very quickly. Spawns 1 MTAM9 Artillery when produced. HP: 2340/2340 SP: 0/0 Credit Cost: 1530 Special Abilities: 60mm Artillery Cannon MTAM9 Heavy: The MTAM9 Heavy, is a heavily armored variation of the MTAM9, that is armed with Heavy Weaponry. Having Two Heavy Laser Cannons and Two Napalm Mortars. They are very effective against any Ground Target (Infantry and Land Vehicle), and even Aircraft. However, once swarmed, they will get brought down quickly. Spawns 1 MTAM9 Heavy when produced. HP: 3100/3100 SP: 0/0 Credit Cost: 2300 Special Abilities: Torso Railgun Aircraft Gunma VTOL: The Gunma VTOL is a lightly armored Vertical Take Off and Landing aircraft, that is armed with two Laser Cannons and Two Missile Pods, each holding up to 6 missiles. They are effective against Ground and Aircraft targets, but it's low Armor makes it ineffective in 1 v 1 encounters with stronger units, and is quite effective in numbers. Spawns 2 Gunma VTOLs when produced. HP: 1500/1500 SP: 0/0 Credit Cost: 1350 Special Abilities: Focus Fire Gunma Transport: The Gunma Transport is a Moderately Armored/Lightly Shielded VTOL transport, that is unarmed, but can hold up to 20 infantry, and 3 vehicles at a time. Although ineffective against any unit it comes across, they are a very useful asset to the Battlefield, and to maximize deployment, escorts are recommended. Spawns 1 Gunma Transport when produced HP: 2650/2650 SP: 300/300 Credit Cost: 1400 Special Abilities: Mach Boost Gunma Fighter-Bomber: The Gunma Fighter-Bomber is a Lightly Armored/Shielded Jet that is armed with four Laser Cannons and two Missiles, along with four bombs in it's bomb bay. They are very, very effective against both Aircraft and Land Units, while also a pain for Aerostats, but any AA will easily take these jets down. Spawns 2 Gunma Fighter-Bombers when produced. HP: 1200/1200 SP: 275/275 Credit Cost: 1450 Special Abilities: Bunker Buster Aerostats Gunma Corvette: The Gunma Corvette is a small Aerostat that is moderately armored/shielded that is armed with two Railguns to attack other Aerostats and Structures, and 12 Defensive Laser Cannons to protect from approaching aircraft. While very effective against both Land and Air targets, they are vulnerable from Anti Air weaponry, as well as attacks from Bombers. Spawns 1 Gunma Corvette when produced. HP: 3500/3500 SP: 1000/1000 Credit Cost: 2300 Special Abilities: Focus Fire Gunma Frigate: The Gunma Frigate is a moderate-sized Aerostat that is moderate armored/shielded that is armed with 6 Railguns, 2 Heavy Plasma Cannons, and 36 Defensive Laser Cannons to protect from approaching aircraft. They are very effective against both Land and Air targets, much like the Corvette, but have more resistance to Anti Air and Bombers, but still somewhat vulnerable. Spawns 1 Gunma Frigate when produced. HP: 4600/4600 SP: 1300/1300 Credit Cost: 3500 Special Abilities: Plasma Bombardment Gunma Cruiser: The Gunma Cruiser is a small Aerostat that is heavily armored, but lightly shielded, and is armed with 8 Artillery Missile Launchers, and 16 Surface to Air Missile Launchers. These Cruisers are very, very powerful against Stationary Targets, as well as Aerostats/Aircraft, but they are unable to target Ground Units, and are much vulnerable to Anti Air weapons like the Corvette, but are highly resistant to Bombers. Spawns 1 Gunma Cruiser when produced. HP: 4500/4500 SP: 750/750 Credit Cost: 4000 Special Abilities: Missile Barrage Structures Gunma HQ: The Gunma HQ is.. well, just exactly what you'd think it is, a Headquarters for the commanding officers of the Gunma Core. It has a massive amount of HP, as well as SP, and comes equipped with Defensive Plasma Cannons that can defend itself from Infantry and Aircraft. As you progress through the advancements in the base, upgrades for your army will become available from the HQ. Only one may ever exist in your army.. and if it's destroyed, you lose. Allows you to build: Gunma Credit Distribution Facility, Gunma Energy Plant, Gunma Barracks, Gunma Observation Post, and Gunma Laser Turret along with their associated Upgrades and Units. HP: 7500/7500 SP: 1250/1250 Energy Cost: N/A Credit Cost: N/A Upgrades: Advanced Radar, Weapon Enhancements, Faster Income Gunma Orbital Relay: The Gunma Orbital Relay is a Relay Station that allows the use of an Orbital Laser Cannon on unsuspecting hostiles. The Orbital Laser Cannon can be used every 8 minutes, and when used, the Weapon is effective against everything, destroying anything in it's radius. HP: 5000/5000 SP: 500/500 Credit Cost: 10,000 Power Consumption: 30 Production Gunma Credit Distribution Facility: The Gunma Credit Distribution Facility is a Production Structure that manufactures Credits at a moderate pace. Able to produce 200 credits per minute, these Facilities are very useful, but need to be carefully guarded with it's Low Armor. HP: 2500/2500 SP: 0/0 Credit Cost: 300 Power Consumption: 2 Gunma Energy Plant: The Gunma Energy Plant is a structure that produces 25 units of Power to be used by the Base(s) they were built in. They are an extremely important structure to keep in your base, and needs to be carefully guarded at all costs. HP: 2000/2000 SP: 0/0 Credit Cost: 250 Power Consumption: N/A Gunma Barracks: The Gunma Barracks is a production structure that allows you to train Infantry Units to serve you well on the Battlefront. The barracks allows you to train Gunma Infantry to fight for you, while also providing a couple of upgrades to apply to your Infantry. They are a very important structure to keep in your base, as they pose a very valuable combat advantage. HP: 1500/1500 SP: 0/0 Credit Cost: 450 Power Consumption: 5 Upgrades: Armor Enhancements, Adrenaline Stems Gunma Factory: The Gunma Factory is a production structure that allows you to manufacture Land Vehicles to serve you on the Battlefront. The factory allows you to train Gunma Land Vehicles to fight for you, while also providing a couple of upgrades to apply to your Land Vehicles. They are a very important structure to keep in your base, and serves a vital combat edge. HP: 1800/1800 SP: 100/100 Credit Cost: 800 Power Consumption: 9 Upgrades: Enhanced Shieldings, System Upgrades Gunma Airport: The Gunma Airport is a production structure that allows you to manufacture Aircraft to serve you on the Battlefront. The airport allows you to train Gunma Aircraft to fight for you, while also providing a couple of upgrades to apply to your Aircraft. They are a very important structure to keep in your base, and if used right, could allow you to get the edge in Air Superiority. HP: 1700/1700 SP: 50/50 Credit Cost: 900 Power Consumption: 7 Upgrades: Turbine Tuning, Pilot Training Gunma Shipyard: The Gunma Shipyard is a production structure that allows you to manufacture Aerostats on the Battlefront. The Shipyard allows you to train Gunma Aerostats to fight for you, while also providing a couple of upgrades to apply to your Aircraft. They are an extremely important structure to keep in your base, and if used right, could shift the entire dominance of the battle in your favor. HP: 2000/2000 SP: 100/100 Credit Cost: 1650 Power Consumption: 15 Upgrades: Crew Maintenance, Overcharged Reactors Defenses Gunma Laser Turret: The Gunma Laser Turret is a defensive structure that can effectively defend a surrounding area against all kinds Infantry. Armed with a High-Velocity Laser Burst Cannon, it is extremely effective, as well as useful. However it has little effectiveness to Ground Vehicles and cannot target Aircraft/Aerostats. HP: 1200/1200 SP: 250/250 Credit Cost: 650 Power Consumption: 7 Gunma Missile Turret: The Gunma Missile Turret is a defensive structure that can effectively defend a surrounding area against most kinds of Vehicles, both Land and Air. Armed with two Missile Launchers and one Surface to Air Missile launcher, they are very effective and useful. However it has little effectiveness to Infantry, and unless when stacked in a cluster(f*ck) in one place, has little effectiveness against Aerostats. HP: 1000/1000 SP: 300/300 Credit Cost: 800 Power Consumption: 9 Gunma Plasma Cannon: The Gunma Plasma Cannon is a very powerful defensive structure that can defend a surrounding area against... well.. anything in it's way. Armed with two Armor/Shield-Piercing Plasma Beam Cannons, they are extremely effective against Infantry, Land and Air Vehicles, and even Aerostats. However it has a very low Rate of Fire, so unless you have defenses protecting it, it's screwed when surrounded. HP: 1350/1350 SP: 200/200 Credit Cost: 1700 Power Consumption: 14 Research Gunma Observation Post: The Gunma Observation Post is a research structure that provides upgrades to Gunma Infantry and Structures. Only one of these structures may exist in your army at a time, however they are very important and must be well-guarded. Allows you to build: Gunma Factory, Gunma Missile Turret, Gunma Research Center, and Gunma Airport, along with the associated Upgrades and Units. HP: 1350/1350 SP: 0/0 Credit Cost: 1300 Power Consumption: 8 Upgrades: Armor Plating (Infantry/Structures), Power Enhancement (Structures), Laser Ammunition (Infantry), Upgraded Missiles (Infantry/Structures) Gunma Research Center: The Gunma Research Station is a research structure that provides upgrades to Gunma Aerostats and Land Vehicles. Only one of these structures many exist in your army at a time, however they are very important and must be well-guarded. Allows you to build: Gunma Shipyard, Gunma Plasma Cannon, and Gunma Orbital Relay along with their associated units and upgrades. HP: 1750/1750 SP: 100/100 Credit Cost: 1750 Power Consumption: 15 Upgrades: Boosted Power-Cores (Aerostats), Weapon Tuning (Aerostats/Land Vehicles), Crew Cybernetic Enhancements (Land Vehicles/Aerostats), Lightweight Durable Armor (Land Vehicles) Hectic Militarist Organization Units/Structures Units Infantry AER Loyalist (LR): AER Loyalist (LR) are the backbone of the Atmospheric Engagement Regiment's Infantry, as they are armed with Y65V-2 Laser Rifles. These moderately armored Infantry can be very overwhelming in numbers, but can easily be defeated via Anti-Infantry units/ They cannot target Aircraft. Spawns a squad of 4 when produced. HP: 1200/1200 SP: 0/0 Credit Cost: 650 Special Abilities: YT4-9 Rocket Launcher AER Loyalist Medic: AER Loyalist Medics are medical personnel responsible for supporting AER infantry on the field. Only lightly armored and unarmed, these personnel can heal nearby friendly infantry to have them fight for another day. Spawns a squad of two when produced. HP: 850/850 SP: 0/0 Credit Cost: 500 Special Abilities: Medical Treatments AER Field Commander: AER Field Commanders are secondary COs that increase the morale of nearby Infantry, and are specialists in Combat. While Lightly Armored, they are armed with a YMS4-G Laser Light Machine Gun, along with remote explosives. They are very effective, but are weak to Anti-Infantry units. Spawns a single Field Commander when produced. HP: 950/950 SP: 100/100 Credit Cost: 850 Special Abilities: Focus Fire Land Vehicles AER TR5-03 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle: TR5-03 Light Reconnaissance Vehicles are Lightly Armored Hovercraft that is armed with a single Y42-R Laser Cannon. They can effectively hold their own against Infantry, and are also make for great scouts and rush units, but their low health makes for an easy kill when under attack. Spawns two TR5-03s when produced. HP: 650/650 SP: N/A Credit Cost: 700 Special Abilities: Ram AER VFK65 Infantry Fighting Vehicle: VFK65 Infantry Fighting Vehicles are moderately armored tracked vehicles that are used against hostile Infantry (hence it's role as an IFV). These vehicles are armed with a YRF0 Laser Autocannon, along with a YG54 Energy Mortar that make them so useful against Infantry and some LightVehicles, however they can barely hold their own against Armored Vehicles (such as Tanks). Spawns a single VFK65 when produced. HP: 950/950 SP: N/A Credit Cost: 900 Special Abilities: Infantry Deployment AER NZ4T Light Tank: TBA AER Bakevalt-02 Mobile AA: TBA AER Bakervalt Mobile Heavy Artillery: TBA AER ZR4-03 Assault Mech: TBA Aircraft AER BH4-03 Light VTOL: AER Overside Assault VTOL: AER Casdmen Gunship: TBA AER Verdstern Fighter-Bomber: TBA Aerostats ILF Bureaucrat Frigate Class: TBA ILF Alexander Carrier Class: TBA Structures AER/ILF Interplanetary Command Center: The AER/ILF Interplanetary Command Center is the primary base of operations that consist of many AER and ILF commanding officers, all of which are working together and combining their strategies in order to ensure victory for their forces on-planet. HP: 7500/7500 SP: 1250/1250 Credit Cost: N/A Energy Consumption: N/A AER/ILF Interstellar Ballistic Missile Relay: The AER/ILF Interstellar Ballistic Missile Relay is a relay station that allows you to send in an Interstellar Ballistic Missile, from anywhere in the Solar System. The Missile is only useful against Ground Targets, but it's Blast Radius and Damage is greater than that of the Gunma's Orbital Laser Cannon. HP: 5000/5000 SP: 2000/2000 Credit Cost: 10,000 Energy Consumption: 30 Production AER Credit Production Facility: TBA AER Power Plant: TBA AER Infantry Housing: TBA AER Vehicle Bay: TBA AER Aircraft Station: TBA AER Aerostat Factory: TBA Defenses AER MK87 Energy Turret: TBA AER HY43 SAM Turret: TBA AER KU79 Laser Turret: TBA Research AER Research Station: TBA Rilux Units/Structures Units Rilux Harvester: TBA Rilux Ravager: TBA Rilux Parasite: TBA Rilux Drone: TBA Rilux Charger: TBA Rilux Alpha: TBA Rilux Commander: TBA Rilux Hatcher: TBA Atomos: TBA Rilux Colossus: TBA Rilux Assault Carrier: TBA Rilux Harvester Carrier: TBA Structures Production/Research Rilux Hive: The Rilux Hive is the main Headquarters structure for the Rilux, as well as the only structure that can produce Rilux Units. The Hive has a very massive amount of HP, along with Projectile Defenses to help defend the hive, which said projectiles are effective against Infantry and Aircraft. The Hive is also the main hub of Research for the Rilux, allowing you to increase to higher tiers, allowing you to produce more Units and structures. Only one can ever exist in the entire game, and if it is destroyed, then you lose. HP: 10000/10000 SP: N/A Energy Cost: N/A Credit Cost: N/A Rilux Harvester Hub: The Rilux Harvester Hub, is a hub of Rilux Harvesters, that collect and harvest Food to be used to produce Credits to be used for helping the war effort. Spawns a few Rilux Harvesters when destroyed. HP: 500/500 SP: N/A Energy Cost: 0 Credit Cost: 750 Defenses Sand Dune: The sand dune is a Underground Tunnel with a Sand-like entrance, that houses an (uncontrollable) Atomos Worm, which is able to take on various types of Infantry and Land Vehicles because of it's massive size. It also has the 'Stretch ability', which when active, the Atomos will stretch upwards towards and bring any hostile Aircraft in it's range down, or otherwise damage Aerostats significantly. The Atomos Worm is only active when hostile units approach the Sand Dune, and when said Dune is destroyed, the Atomos is destroyed as well. HP: 2000/2000 (Dune) SP: N/A Energy Cost: 0 Credit Cost: 3000 Faction Specials (Multiplayer/Skirmish Only) Faction Specials are obtained when items known as "Gunma Crystals" are obtained by a individual. A Faction's Special can change the tide of the battle, depending on the special. The most crystals an individual can achieve, is 5, while a max of 2 - 8 appear/respawn on the Map the competitors are facing on. When on a team, the Crystal Total are not shared by the team members, and the specials only apply to the individual. However the Specials are still able to help out allied units. In Skirmish, the Faction Specials can be disabled or enabled, the same with Multiplayer, if the host of the session chooses to include Faction Specials. Gunma Core Specials 1 Crystal = TBA Hectic Militarist Organization Special 1 Crystal = Gathering one single Crystal allows you to call in an aerial strike by three AER Verdstern Fighter-Bombers onto a specific area of your choosing. These units will fire upon any Ground and Aerial target within their path, dropping bombs and firing cannons and missiles at their intended targets. These will do quite a bit of damage to any units within their path, though caution is advised as these Aircraft are able to be intercepted. 2 Crystals = TBA Rilux Specials 1 Crystal = Gathering one single Crystal allows you to deploy a Rilux Elite, a special breed of the Rilux that seems to be the most rare. Although only being an Infantry Unit, this unit can fire Projectiles from it's Arm Cannon, that's assumed to be effective against Armored Targets, and can Tackle other units into submission. Having high HP and MP, this unit is most useful when deployed in the early matches. However, it can be swarmed by other units, which will lead to it's demise. 2 Crystals = TBA A.I Difficulty (Skirmish/Multiplayer Only) Trainee: A.I set to Trainee Difficulty will not present much of a threat. This Difficulty is usually chosen in order for you to get used to the game controls, and to practice new strategies for use on harder difficulties. Easy: A.I set to Easy Difficulty will pose little threat, but will still be typically easy to deal with. Great Difficulty for Beginners of RTS Games, or those wanting a quick game. May also be used to practice on if Trainee seems a bit too easy. Moderate: A.I set to Moderate Difficulty will pose a threat that should be taken seriously, and not to be underestimated, as sometimes this A.I will adapt to counter anything you throw at it, but happens rarely. This difficulty is great for those familiar with RTS games. Hard: A.I set to Hard Difficulty will pose a Large Threat that will be difficult to be taken care of. This A.I will usually find ways to overwhelm you, and will usually adapt to your strategies. This difficulty is great for those wanting a challenge, and for those Experienced with RTS games. Massive: A.I set to Massive Difficulty will pose a huge Threat, that will be extremely hard to defeat. This A.I will most likely attack first, usually Hard, and Fast, and will do it's very best to bring you to your knees. This Difficulty is great for those who are the very best at RTS. You've been warned. Suicide: There is no way in hell you're going to survive this difficulty once set. This A.I will immediately pose a threat within 3 minutes of the game, as this A.I is Brutal, and Savage, as it will immediately gain access to Moderate-Tier Technologies, and will generate resources at a faster rate. Once you set the A.I on this difficulty.. yeah there is a reason why this difficulty is dubbed 'Suicide'. Campaign Gunma Core Campaign TBA Hectic Militarist Organization Campaign TBA Soundtrack ??? Trivia # Gunma RTS has direct inspiration from mainly 3 games: Command and Conquer, Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War, and Supreme Commander 2, while indirectly inspired by others. # ??? Gallery Want to add some artwork on this topic and show it to thee world? Welp, here ya go o3o Category:Games Category:Game series Category:Fan Games Category:J.T.H's Characters Category:Gunma Series